No entres a la mansión
by Ghostpen94
Summary: HetaOni: Queriendo comprobar si los rumores son ciertos, varios países entran a una mansión aparentemente embrujada en lo alto de una colina. Lo que nunca pudieron imaginar fue que esto se volvería una carrera contra el tiempo para poder escapar con vida. Nunca entres a la mansión porque puede que nunca salgas... (No es necesario saber de Hetaoni para leer este fic)
1. Chapter 1

La hierba se movía suavemente bajo sus pies. Era un día despejado, con pocas nubes en el cielo las cuales cubrían suavemente los rayos del sol y no amenazaban con lluvia. Cuatro figuras subían una empinada colina. Sus sombras alargadas por los rayos solares que lograban escabullirse entre las esponjosas nubes acariciaban el césped. A cuestas, las cuatro figuras llegaron hasta lo más alto. En la cima de la colina se encontraba una mansión. Era bastante grande, imponente y con un aire misterioso. Nadie vivía ahí, según decían los rumores, estaba embrujada. Pero este hecho, en lugar de espantar a los visitantes, los atraía. Ellos querían probar la veracidad de los rumores.

La mansión no lucía signos de abandono, al contrario, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, un paralelismo algo extraño tomando en cuenta que debía tomarse como un lugar embrujado. A diferencia de las clásicas mansiones encantadas de los cuentos de miedo, ésta no mostraba telarañas en las ventanas, flores marchitas en el frente, rasgaduras en la puerta ni moho en los rincones.

Sus paredes blancas estaban perfectamente pintadas, las tejas en el techo estaban muy limpias y las ventanas impecables, sin embargo no podían ver el interior, pues tenían un vidrio opaco bastante grueso. Parecía una mansión ordinaria, pero solo parecía.

Una de las figuras dio un paso al frente. Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años. De cabello castaño a juego con sus ojos, vestía un traje militar azul con unas botas cafés. Emocionado exclamó su alegría al descubrir que el edificio efectivamente estaba donde le habían dicho los rumores. Su acento al hablar indicaba que era italiano.

Otra de las figuras suspiró mientras se acercaba también. Era otro joven de cabello negro y vestimenta blanca. Parecía tener 22 años, pero sus ojos mostraban una sabiduría y madurez superior a esa edad, digna de un joven japonés. Rápidamente se mostró de acuerdo con el castaño, alegrándose de la existencia de la mansión aunque sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Detrás de ambos, un joven de cabello blanco y vestimenta de un azul oscuro, sonrió satisfecho ante la fachada del edificio abandonado. Parecía de la misma edad que el japonés. Se acercó más a la casa mientras su hermano, el más alto de todos, se quedaba rezagado. Alto, fornido y rubio, la última de las figuras era un alemán de 20 años quién vestía un traje militar color verde. Sus brillantes ojos azules no mostraban interés por la mansión por lo que no quiso acercarse.

El joven de cabello negro, estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión del rubio, alegando que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por fuera y regresar colina abajo. Esa declaración no le gustó al castaño quién rápidamente negó con la cabeza, quejándose. Habían tenido problemas para encontrar la mansión y para subir hasta allí por lo que esperaba que al menos pudieran entrar a darle un vistazo.

El alemán torció la boca. ¿A quién engañaba? Italia siempre lograba convencerlo, así que suspiró y aceptó la idea. Un vistazo no podría causar ningún mal ¿cierto? El italiano aplaudió emocionado y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Los cuatro entraron en la mansión mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Definitivamente el lugar estaba muy limpio para estar abandonado y sin embargo se sentía un ambiente extraño en el interior.

Este ambiente le puso los pelos de punta al joven vestido de verde quien argumentó que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo ahí y que lo mejor era irse de inmediato. Esta muestra de nerviosismo hizo reír a su hermano mayor, quién se burló del miedo del menor. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos.

Era el tintineo de vidrio roto. Todos pegaron un salto, asustados. Al parecer no estaban solos en la mansión. Eso confirmó los peores presentimientos del rubio quien exclamó que deberían irse en ese instante. El joven asiático fue el primero en recuperar la calma y suspiró. Debían mantener el sentido común, en ese edificio no había fantasmas ni cosas para normales, debía haber una explicación lógica para eso.

Japón respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. El joven albino estuvo a punto de acompañarlo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y se limitó a decirle que tuviera cuidado. El japonés asintió argumentando que no tardaría mucho y, con pasos firmes, se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

Las tablas rechinaban bajo los pies del joven de cabello negro con cada paso que daba. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una puerta. Con el corazón latiendo por la expectativa, giró el picaporte. Un click le indicó que la habitación estaba cerrada. El asiático suspiró y siguió su camino hacia el ala este de la mansión, entrando a la cocina.

El lugar estaba impecable, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Japón se acercó caminando hasta el fregadero donde pudo ver en el suelo un plato roto. Se inclinó para examinarlo y decidió guardarse un pedazo en el bolsillo con mucho cuidado. Una vez que hizo eso, miró el resto de la habitación. Había una puerta al fondo de la cocina. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y giró el picaporte, pero también estaba cerrada por lo que decidió echarle un vistazo a las alacenas, estaban llenas de comida pero podría ser comida envenenada o algo peor por lo que no tocó nada.

En cuanto terminó de examinar todo, regresó por el pasillo de donde había venido para reunirse con sus amigos, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, parecía que sus amigos se habían ido sin él. ¿Se habían asustado tanto que salieron huyendo? Era una pena. El japonés caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada pero descubrió que estaba cerrada. ¡Qué raro! Quizás sus amigos seguían ahí por lo que tomó el pasillo rumbo al ala oeste de la mansión.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró otra puerta la cual, obviamente, estaba cerrada. Quizás por eso es que nadie entraba ahí, todo estaba cerrado. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una esquina por lo que dio vuelta a la derecha. Justo en ese momento, se quedó helado.

Había una enorme figura al fondo del pasillo. Horrorizado, el japonés se quedó sin habla hasta que vio como la sombra entraba a la habitación del fondo. Una vez que desapareció, volvió a respirar. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Debía ser un producto de su imaginación, si definitivamente era eso. Dio un profundo respiro y siguió caminando. Evitó abrir la puerta donde había visto a la figura y abrió otra que resultó ser el baño.

Entró al baño y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una ligera capa de polvo en el lugar. El espejo estaba cubierto de polvo por lo que no pudo ver su reflejo. El lavabo también lucía una capa de polvo. Se alejó y caminó hacia el inodoro. Se veía normal. Comenzaba a sentirse tenso por lo que decidió que era momento de salir de ahí. Caminó a la salida del baño y regresó caminando por el pasillo a la entrada. Iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que otro pasillo se dirigía al fondo de la casa.

Después de dudar por un momento, tomó ese pasillo llegando a unas habitaciones que tenían puertas japonesas. Deslizó la primera encontrando una nota en el suelo: _"Arregla el piano, repara el inodoro, deja el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el cajón del segundo piso"_. Confundido, siguió caminando hasta que encontró otra puerta cerrada y decidió regresar a la entrada. Esta mansión sí que era extraña.

Subió al segundo piso donde vio otro pasillo y varias puertas. Se dirigió a la primera de ellas y giró el picaporte, sorpresivamente, se abrió. En el interior se encontraban varios libreros, una mesa, una silla y una cama, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo sorprendente era algo que había sobre la cama. Era el látigo de Alemania, quizás él estaba por ahí. Buscó debajo de la cama pero no lo encontró, debía seguir buscando por lo que salió de la habitación, no sin antes guardarse el látigo en el bolsillo.

Se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cruzando el pasillo pero estaba cerrada. Con tantas puertas cerradas, debía haber una llave en algún lado. Siguió caminando hacia el otro lado donde encontró otra puerta que no estaba cerrada. En su interior había varias cómodas, un par de libreros, un escritorio y una cama así como una puerta al fondo.

Estiró la mano para tocar la puerta pero el picaporte giró antes de que lo hiciera. Japón retrocedió justo para ver que Alemania abría la puerta. El ojiazul estaba completamente pálido y temblaba sin control. Nunca lo había visto así. Rápidamente le preguntó por los demás pero el de mayor estatura no contestó, seguía temblando de pies a cabeza.

El asiático suspiró, lo mejor era conseguirle algo de beber por lo que decidió salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y trató de abrir la llave del fregadero pero no salió nada. Tal vez podría obtener agua del lavabo. Sus pasos lo guiaron de regreso al baño donde abrió la llave del lavabo. Gracias al cielo, el agua cayó sobre sus manos. Tomó un poco y regresó al pasillo para subir al segundo piso.

Las tablas de las escaleras rechinaron de nuevo cuando subió pero Japón no les dio importancia. Entró a la habitación donde encontró al alemán aún temblando. Algo indeciso decidió darle el agua aunque no era agua filtrada. El rubio bebió ávidamente y sus temblores disminuyeron. Rápidamente, Alemania se disculpó por su comportamiento y agradeció el agua.

-¿Dónde están los otros?-preguntó Japón y el alemán le dijo que no sabía pues habían corrido en direcciones opuestas. El rubio aún se veía conmocionado por lo que pidió un momento para relajarse- De acuerdo, trata de descansar. Iré a buscar a los demás…-estaba a punto de irse pero el de mayor estatura lo detuvo y le entregó una llave argumentando que la había encontrado mientras corría- oh gracias…

Con la llave en su bolsillo, el japonés salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, algo le decía que esa llave era de una de las puertas del primer piso. Decidió probar suerte con la puerta más cercana a la cocina. Un click le indicó que era la puerta correcta por lo que entró, sin embargo se quedó helado de nuevo al ver a la figura gris que había visto anteriormente. Se le heló la sangre al ver que se acercaba, mirándolo con unos inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos negros. No podía moverse del miedo. Era su fin.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Ghostpen94, tal vez me recuerden de fics raros como El segundo amanecer y La frontera del tiempo. Ahora les traigo un fic nuevo, hasta hace poco terminé de ver todos los capítulos de HetaOni y me convencieron a escribir mi propia versión por lo que esta historia se la dedico a Ale Kirkland por obligarme a ver los vídeos.<p>

Los primeros capítulos seran exactamente iguales a los del juego por lo que trataré de hacerlos lo menos aburrido posible. Esta historia es un gran reto y espero poder cumplirlo de la mejor manera.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Con la llave, que le dio Alemania, en su bolsillo, el japonés salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, algo le decía que esa llave era de una de las puertas del primer piso. Decidió probar suerte con la puerta más cercana a la cocina. Un click le indicó que era la puerta correcta por lo que entró, sin embargo se quedó helado de nuevo al ver a la figura gris que había visto anteriormente. Se le heló la sangre al ver que se acercaba, mirándolo con unos inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos negros. No podía moverse del miedo. Era su fin…

O tal vez no pues la figura no lo atacó, sino que entró por un pasillo a su derecha, perdiéndose de vista. El japonés se quedó congelado por un momento hasta que su corazón relajó el ritmo. Con las piernas temblando suavemente entró a la biblioteca. Pudo ver varios libreros repletos de extraños ejemplares de todos tamaños y dos mesas llenas de objetos.

Buscó a la figura hasta el fondo de la biblioteca pero no la encontró, se había esfumado. Confundido, observó con curiosidad los libros. Muchos tenían palabras que no conocía por lo que no se atrevió a tocar ninguno. Se acercó lentamente a las mesas, agudizando su oído para escuchar hasta el más pequeño ruido. Entonces vio una bola de arroz en una de las mesas. La tomó preguntándose qué hacía ahí cuando de pronto, las tablas del suelo rechinaron a lo lejos. La figura había regresado.

Con el corazón latiendo a diez mil por hora, el japonés corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo. El extraño ser le pisaba los talones. Tocó la perilla y la giró, pensando que estaba fuera de peligro, pero la puerta no se abrió. Todo había acabado. Los latidos de su corazón, martillaban sin piedad su pecho cuando, lentamente dio media vuelta y sacó su katana. Era hora de enfrentar a esa figura…

Antes de que el enorme ser gris pudiera hacerle daño, el pelinegro saltó para hacerle un corte en la frente con su arma. La figura no hizo ningún ruido, pero el ataque pareció inmovilizarlo. Japón aprovechó la pasividad del enemigo para lanzarle un pergamino mágico que lo hizo retroceder.

El ser extraño parpadeó pero esta vez sí atacaría. Dio un paso al frente para encarar al japonés cuando la katana cortó el aire nuevamente causándole un corte en la pierna. La figura gris se molestó y le lanzó un golpe, pero Japón era más rápido por lo que esquivó fácilmente el ataque y no dudó en lanzar un contraataque.

La katana rasgó el aire nuevamente al hacerle un corte en el brazo al enemigo pero ésta vez, no pudo evitar que un puño demoledor lo golpeara en el estómago. El asiático retrocedió adolorido por el golpe pero le lanzó otro pergamino mágico con una maldición. Eso finalmente hizo retroceder al extraño ser quién, adolorido, huyó.

Una vez que el dolor de su estómago disminuyó, Japón decidió darle otro vistazo a mesa de la biblioteca. Comenzó a quitar los papeles y algunos libros que estaban sobre ella cuando de pronto, vio algo brillante. Era la llave del cuarto piso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca del asiático quién se la guardó en el bolsillo. Finalmente decidió seguir investigando por lo que caminó hacia la puerta, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y salió al pasillo.

Las escaleras rechinaron suavemente mientras el pelinegro subía al segundo piso, luego subió al tercero y finalmente al cuarto para utilizar la llave. La primera puerta del cuarto piso no abrió, pero la segunda lo hizo con un suave click.

Era una habitación bastante amplia. Había una silla, un par de mesas, un librero, una cómoda y un sillón rojo. Al fondo había una extraña puerta. Japón se acercó al librero para examinarlo cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido que parecía provenir de detrás del librero.

Confundido decidió moverlo y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un mochi atorado en la pared. Rápidamente trató de sacarlo, pero no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces antes de darse por vencido.

-Espera, tal vez Alemania pueda sacarte. Espera aquí-le dijo el japonés y rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó como un rayo las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el alemán. Tocó la puerta casi sin aliento- ¿Alemania? ¿Tienes un minuto? Lo que pasa es que hay un misterioso mochi atascado en una habitación del cuarto piso. Siento pena por él, así que me preguntaba si podrías sacarlo…

-Me temo que no puedo ir, estoy ocupado, lo lamento… pero, ¿de casualidad no has visto mi látigo?-preguntó el germano abriendo la puerta- Sé que se me cayó en algún lado y creo que todos deberíamos tener un arma por si nos enfrentamos a esa cosa de nuevo…

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué haces?-el germano argumentó que se trataba de un proyecto secreto. El asiático supo que no debía preguntar más así que cambió el tema-¡Qué coincidencia, hace tiempo encontré tu látigo!-exclamó el nipón entregándole su arma. El alemán agradeció el gesto- Bien, en ese caso, iré a buscar a Italia y a Prusia- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Japón bajó las escaleras al primer piso y caminó hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Caminó por el pasillo donde había visto por primera vez al extraño ser gris y se quedó mirando la puerta en por donde había desaparecido. En un arranque de valentía, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, no podía ver nada. Su mano buscó a tientas el interruptor hasta que lo halló. Rápidamente, la luz inundó el baño revelando que el asiático no estaba solo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Japón sacando su katana al ver al ser gris. Inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque y le hizo un corte en la cara. La criatura entornó los ojos y levantó las manos. De pronto, una extraña enredadera trepó por sus piernas. El japonés gruñó cuando las espinas de esa extraña planta dorada se clavaron en sus piernas- ¡No lo harás!-con un movimiento de la katana, las cortó para liberarse.

El ser extraño dio un paso al frente para golpearlo pero nuevamente el pelinegro lo hizo retroceder al hacerle un corte en el puño. Las manos del extraño ser se levantaron de nuevo y la extraña enredadera subió hasta la cintura del nipón quien se quejó por el dolor. Las espinas se aferraron a su cuerpo hasta que la katana volvió a cortarlas, entonces, Japón decidió usar uno de sus pergaminos.

El papel maldito se estampó contra la frente de la criatura quien retrocedió, derrotada. Japón dio un paso al frente para darle el golpe de gracia cuando vio que apagó la luz. La oscuridad cubrió la huida de la criatura pues, cuando el asiático volvió a encender la luz, estaba solo.

-Se ha ido…-murmuró viendo el baño en el que se encontraba. Sin perder el tiempo, examinó todo el lugar hasta que encontró una llave en la bañera- Debe ser de uno de los dormitorios… debo darme prisa, estoy preocupado por Italia-dicho esto, salió del baño y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Se acercó a la primera habitación que vio e introdujo la llave, sin embargo, no pudo abrirla. Probó suerte con la segunda habitación, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Finalmente se acercó a la tercera habitación que, con un click, se abrió. El nipón entró y decidió cerrar la puerta con llave antes de inspeccionar la habitación.

En su interior había varios libreros, una televisión, una mesa, un sillón, dos camas y…

-¡Prusia!-exclamó el japonés aliviado cuando distinguió el cabello blanco del albino que se encontraba escondido entre las dos camas. El germano saltó asustado y trató de atacarlo por lo que Japón retrocedió- ¡Cálmate! ¡Soy yo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Japón! ¡¿Eres tú?!-exclamó el albino guardando su espada- ¡Vi un monstruo! ¡Lo vi! ¡Era un gigante completamente desnudo, del color de un scone podrido! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todos lo vieron! ¡Yo, West e Italia también!-sujetó al japonés de los brazos y lo zarandeó- ¡No estoy loco! ¡Tienes que creerme!

-Te creo, yo también lo vi…

-¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué le pasó a los otros?- el nipón le informó acerca del paradero de su hermano y que lamentablemente no había encontrado al italiano- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Italia está perdido?! No crees que haya sido atacado por aquel monstruo… ¿o sí?

-No estoy 100% seguro, pero él es muy rápido y bueno para huir. Creo que se las arregló para escapar de alguna manera-afirmó el asiático tratando de calmar a su amigo que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Bueno, hay que buscarlo, pero por ahora, quiero ver a West, estoy preocupado- El joven de cabello negro asintió cuando de pronto vio que su amigo se ponía pálido de golpe- Oye Japón… ¿no escuchas que… algo se… acerca?-ambos agudizaron el oído con el corazón latiendo desbocado- Si esa cosa en tu cintura no es para dar un espectáculo, desenváinala si no quieres ser comido por eso…-el prusiano señaló la katana mientras él sacaba la suya.

De pronto un sonido los hizo saltar. Alguien estaba girando la perilla frenéticamente. Ambos jóvenes miraron la puerta con las armas en alto, ninguno respiraba y de pronto… se hizo silencio.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó el prusiano con un hilo de voz. El pelinegro asintió y ambos relajaron la postura- Mein gott… debemos irnos ya, buscaremos a Italia, iremos por West y saldremos de aquí… ¡vámonos!-y dicho esto, ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba el alemán. Prusia tocó la puerta de metal rápidamente-¡West! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sal, debemos encontrar a Italia!

-¿Bruder?-el rubio abrió la puerta y abrazó al mayor- ¿Estás bien? –el albino asintió para tranquilizar a su hermano- Bien, ya terminé aquí, vámonos-y así, los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación para subir al cuarto piso donde el alemán trató de sacar al mochi pero éste se resbalaba de entre sus dedos- No puedo, si tan solo tuviera una herramienta para sacarlo…

-Oh vaya, bueno, la casa es grande, se que encontraremos algo-afirmó el nipón

-Exacto, no te preocupes West, el asombroso yo, encontrará lo que necesitamos-y dicho esto, el prusiano salió seguido por el japonés.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el segundo capítulo después de mil años. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Kayra: Jeje bien por entender mi referencia a Troy Mclure. Pues no se si quedará como creepy pasta o no, pero será interesante jeje

softlavander: la verdad si son lentos los episodios, yo trato de poner solo las partes buenas jeje van a aparecer varios personajes, no te preocupes

Piero: No te preocupes, nadie te juzga, los episodios son lentos y algo tediosos pero la historia en general está buena.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

El prusiano bajó corriendo las escaleras argumentando que examinaría el primer piso en busca de una herramienta para sacar al mochi. El joven asiático lo vio irse y suspiró antes de caminar hacia otra habitación. En el interior había dos camas, una sala y un par de armarios. Comenzó a explorar la habitación, buscando debajo de los sillones cuando, debajo de la mesa de centro, encontró un papel que guardó en su bolsillo antes de seguir investigando.

En el fondo de la habitación pudo ver una palanca por lo que se acercó y la accionó. De pronto, una de las camas se movió, revelando un agujero en el suelo. Se asomó y sin dudar un momento más, saltó.

Cayó en una habitación completamente blanca que tenía un piano blanco y varios libreros. Exploró la habitación buscando algo que sirviera para sacar al mochi de la pared, sin embargo no encontró nada. Contrariado, salió de la habitación rumbo al pasillo. Caminó hacia la izquierda y abrió la puerta de otra habitación que resultó ser otra biblioteca.

El japonés entró al recinto y observó los libros con curiosidad sin tocar nada. La biblioteca era completamente blanca, desde los libreros hasta el suelo y las paredes, muy diferente a la biblioteca del primer piso que era de madera. Siguió examinando los libros, paseando entre los estantes cuando escuchó un ruido ¿era ese ser extraño otra vez?

Sacó su katana para tenerla lista y se asomó por el borde de uno de los libreros. La sombra se movió hacia él por lo que decidió dar un paso al frente para tomarlo con la guardia baja. Respiró profundamente y saltó hacia él. Pero no era el ser gris quien le devolvía la mirada. Era Italia.

-¡Japón! ¡Estás bien!-dijo el italiano con una amplia sonrisa. El japonés suspiró aliviado al haberlo encontrado-Justo después de que te fuiste, un monstruo apareció de repente por el pasillo y vino hacia nosotros. Lamento haberte dejado, Japón… pero la puerta de enfrente no se abría, sin importar que hiciéramos, así que terminamos separándonos al momento de huir.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, cualquiera que hubiera estado en tu situación hubiera hecho lo mismo, incluso yo lo hubiera hecho-comentó el asiático con una sonrisa conciliadora- Como sea… ¿Qué pasa con esta casa? Ni la puerta principal ni las ventanas pueden abrirse. Nuestros celulares tampoco funcionan.

-Si… parece que estamos atrapados-añadió el castaño- ¡Pero me siento tan feliz de haberte encontrado, Japón! ¿No estás herido? ¿Tienes hambre?

-Estoy bien. Pero… estas sorprendentemente calmado a pesar de esto, Italia-eso extrañó al japonés pues esperaba que el italiano estuviera total y completamente aterrorizado por la situación, pero no era así- Incluso has estado explorando la casa…

-Bueno, cuando apareció el monstruo quise llorar y abrazar a Alemania, pero ellos habían desaparecido así que me obligué a mi mismo a mantener la cabeza fría-explicó tras una breve pausa- ¡hasta a mi me sorprendió lo tranquilo que me sentí! Entonces comencé a buscar a alguien en las habitaciones para salir de aquí lo más rápido posible. Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Alemania y Prusia? ¿Aún no logras encontrarlos?

-Sí, ya los encontré. Están en el cuarto piso, pero te explicaré todo en el camino- el asiático quería regresar con los demás cuanto antes-Estaban muy preocupados por ti. Será mejor que vayas y los veas tan pronto como sea posible.

-D'accordo! Andiamo insieme! Encontré algunas cosas cuando estaba explorando-comentó el castaño y le dio cinco bolas de arroz y tres cervezas. Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, ambos subieron al cuarto piso para encontrarse con los demás.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación, tanto el alemán como el prusiano abrazaron a Italia con una sonrisa de alivio. Alemania recuperó un poco de color pues estaba muy pálido por todo lo que había estado ocurriendo. Prusia dijo que había encontrado una habitación perfecta para que pasaran la noche pues tenía una chimenea por lo que, los guió hacia el tercer piso. La habitación en efecto tenía una chimenea, varios libreros y armarios y una mesa alargada en el centro.

-No podemos bajar la guardia, pero creo que estaremos a salvo aquí, por ahora. Tenemos la llave y la puerta está firmemente cerrada desde adentro-dijo Prusia satisfecho por su elección -Será temporalmente, pero supongo que deberá bastar para pasar la noche

-Una noche es más que suficiente para mí. Me siento muy cansado por haber estado corriendo por toda la casa-comentó el italiano soltando un bostezo- Tengo un poco de frío también… ¿Será por la casa?

-Si no me equivoco, encontramos algunos cerillos-dijo el asiático sacando una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo y miró la chimenea- También hay suficiente leña para pasar la noche, así que podremos calentarnos.

-¡Eso sería genial!-exclamó el castaño antes de sentir que el alemán ponía su chaqueta sobre sus hombros- Grazie Alemania!-el germano tan solo se sonrojó y encendió la chimenea con ayuda de los fósforos que habían encontrado. El calor inundó la habitación en cuanto el fuego comenzó a crepitar suavemente.

-Oh ya me siento mejor ahora que hay luz y calor-comentó el joven de cabello negro- Y además, ya no estoy solo. Ahora debemos discutir lo que haremos mañana… lo principal es salir de aquí.

-He buscado por toda la casa una manera de salir, pero no hay ninguna-dijo el italiano mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta de Alemania-Todo está cerrado ¡Es horrible!

-Ya veo. Lo único que podemos concluir es que ese monstruo en verdad nos ha encerrado aquí-dijo el germano muy tenso-Pero si no hay ninguna salida, tendremos que crear una a como dé lugar. Debemos dormir y mañana al amanecer, lo haremos.

-Mi reloj se rompió sin darme cuenta-comentó el italiano y todos miraron sus relojes, notando que efectivamente, ninguno funcionaba-No sé qué hora es pero ya es tarde, debemos dormir…

-Esperen ¿no será peligroso si todos nos dormimos? Pienso que uno debería quedarse despierto para vigilar- propuso el alemán. Todos asintieron y Japón propuso que jugaran piedra, papel o tijera para saber quién se quedaría despierto.

-¡Como sea, vamos a hacerlo! ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Quiero dormir!-lloriqueó el prusiano acercándose a ellos para jugar. Todos jugaron y para mala suerte del albino, él perdió por lo que se tuvo que quedar despierto mientras los otros se acomodaban en el suelo para dormir- Ah… de verdad… es tan divertido estar solo-dirigió su mirada a los tres durmientes- si tan solo tuviera mi computadora, podría actualizar mi blog… todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es tomar fotos de sus rostros mientras duermen. Cuando regrese a casa las subiré, Kesesese será muy divertido… La baba toxica de mein bruder cobra otra víctima, osea su almohada, Kesesese…

Se estaba riendo en voz baja cuando de pronto sintió un escalofrío que lo calló. Alarmado, se puso de pie y sacó su espada antigua mientras miraba como la perilla de la puerta giraba bruscamente. El ser había regresado y sabía que estaban ahí.

-Esto es solo mi imaginación… estoy delirando ¡En la puerta no hay nada! ¡Nada de nada!-se dijo a sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse- ¡¿Por qué esos tres no se han despertado?! ¡¿Qué no oyen?! Solo tengo que relajarme. Esa cosa huele mi miedo… -el albino trató de calmarse pero los golpes en la puerta aumentaron, si eso seguía, el monstruo derribaría la puerta- bien… no puedo, lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentar mi miedo…

El albino rodeó la mesa y se acercó a la puerta. Las piernas le temblaban suavemente pero aun así, sujetaba con firmeza su espada. Estaba listo, era demasiado asombroso como para dejar que ese maldito ser entrara y atacara a sus amigos mientras dormían. Antes de irse les lanzó una última mirada.

-Lo siento, chicos. En verdad, es difícil estar solo…-respiró profundamente y encaró al ser- ¡No moriré aquí! ¡No moriré aún!

* * *

><p>La hierba se movía suavemente bajo sus pies. Seis figuras subían una empinada colina hasta que llegaron a lo más alto. En la cima de la colina se encontraba una mansión. Era bastante grande, imponente y con un aire misterioso.<p>

-¡Realmente está aquí!-dijo un joven de cabello negro. Se notaba que era asiático, de china más específicamente. Un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas asintió, argumentando que creía que la existencia de la casa era un rumor pero que ahora se daba cuenta de que era real. El francés asintió y aceptó que la casa tenía un aire desolado. El canadiense a su lado dijo que en realidad no le parecía interesante

-¿Por qué no echamos in vistazo?-propuso la figura más alta del grupo con un marcado acento ruso- Podremos marcharnos antes del anochecer-todos acordaron que era lo mejor por lo que entraron-Los rumores dicen que hay fantasmas aquí…-El americano tragó saliva, nervioso- Asustado, Amerika?

-¡No! Pero es un poco… -entonces se dio cuenta de que ni China, ni Francia, ni Inglaterra estaban con ellos- ¿A dónde fueron los otros?-el ruso le aclaró que ellos habían subido a explorar el segundo piso-Ok… -justo en ese momento escucharon que una puerta se abría detrás de ellos. No tuvieron tiempo ni de gritar.

* * *

><p>-Está más limpio de lo que uno esperaría ¿no creen?-le preguntó el galo al inglés y al chino. Inglaterra asintió y argumentó que ya deberían irse. ¿Qué sucede, Angleterre? ¿Tienes miedo? Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos.<p>

-¡Claro que no, idiot! No es eso, es que no hay nada ni nadie-comenzó el británico que se sentía muy ansioso y el chino le recordó que los demás estaban abajo- Sí, es solo que todo se siente como si hubiera sido consumido…

-¿No puedes ver tus ilusiones?-preguntó el galo- deberíamos irnos, pero antes, ustedes dos revisen el piso de arriba, yo me quedaré en este. Nos vemos luego

-Nunca pensé que envidiaría tanto a aquellos que no pueden "ver"-dijo el inglés

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Pierre: Y se pondrá más tenso todavía, no te preocupes.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Inglaterra y China subieron al tercer piso y entraron a la habitación del piano. El europeo inmediatamente se sintió extraño, el ambiente en ese salón era muy tenso por lo que insistió que salieran y subieran al cuarto piso. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco pero aceptó subir las escaleras. Una vez que revisaron todo el cuarto piso, decidieron bajar y buscar a Francia para irse. Justo en ese momento se escucharon unos disparos en el primer piso.

-Esa es la pistola de America, algo debe haber pasado-dijo Inglaterra alarmado y corrió hacia las escaleras con el chino pisándole los talones

-¡Hey opio, espera! –Lo detuvo en el tercer piso- ¿No crees que simplemente Rusia lo asustó o lo molestó y por eso comenzó a disparar? Esta casa está desierta, no puede haber nada aquí que nos dañe…

-Si… tienes razón, entonces busquemos a Francia y vámonos de aquí…-cedió el británico y bajaron al segundo piso, pero no había señales del galo- Hay que buscarlo antes de bajar con los demás- el asiático cedió y se dividieron para buscar más rápido en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso. China se acercó a una habitación donde olía a quemado y la abrió. La habitación tenía una chimenea, varios libreros y armarios y una mesa alargada en el centro.

-Uhm, una chimenea- el joven de pelo negro se acercó y descubrió trozos de una prenda quemada- así que de aquí venía el mal olor-justo en ese momento reconoció el pedazo de ropa y retrocedió asustado- esta ropa… no hay duda, es la ropa de Japón…¿por qué están cubiertas de sangre?

Horrorizado, salió corriendo de la habitación y chocó contra el británico que le preguntó si había encontrado a Francia. China negó con la cabeza y le mostró el pedazo de ropa que encontró en la chimenea. El rubio lo miró en shock, si había ropa del nipón aquí significaba que él, Alemania e Italia habían llegado también. Pero eso no tenía sentido, el japonés debía haberse quedado en el pueblo, pues ellos no le habían mencionado nada de la mansión hasta que ya estuvieron frente a ella ¿cómo sabía el nipón de la existencia de la casa?

-Trata de pensar, antes de que entráramos, le enviaste un mensaje diciéndole nuestra ubicación y él te contestó "tengan cuidado"-dijo Inglaterra tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón- él te envió eso desde la sala de conferencias, no te lo pudo enviar desde aquí porque no hay señal…

-Sí… tienes razón-dijo China calmándose- Solo, vamos por los otros y larguémonos de aquí-el rubio asintió y ambos bajaron al primer piso, sin embargo no encontraron a nadie. Buscaron en la biblioteca, en el pasillo y finalmente entraron a la cocina. En ese momento se quedaron congelados. Un extraño ente gris, enorme y de aspecto siniestro miraba a Rusia quien sostenía su grifo mientras Canadá estaba oculto tras él.

-¡AH!-gritó el inglés horrorizado- What the…?!-justo en ese momento, el ser le soltó un golpe al ruso. El soviético lo esquivó pero no pudo esquivar una patada directo en el abdomen.

-¡Rusia!-gritó el canadiense acercándose a él antes de mirar a los recién llegados- ¡Corran!-entonces el ruso se puso de pie y golpeó con fuerza al extraño ente grisáceo, el cual retrocedió, intacto. El soviético lanzó otro ataque que no pareció tener efecto

-¡Te ayudaremos!-dijo el inglés abriendo su libro de hechizos mientras el chino desenvainaba una filosa espada. El ruso les compró más tiempo al golpear al extraño monstruo por tercera vez.

El canadiense tomó una flecha del carcaj que traía en la espalda y se la lanzó al monstruo. La flecha se impactó en su frente pero rápidamente se disolvió. El asiático corrió hacia ese ser y se lanzó para golpearlo con su espada pero recibió un fuerte golpe en el hombro que lo derribó. El ente levantó la pierna para patear al chino aprovechando que estaba en el suelo cuando Inglaterra pronunció su hechizo, pero no pasó nada. China logró clavarle su espada en la pierna cuando lo pateó. El ser se quejó y retrocedió para lanzarles a todos una onda de rayos.

Canadá salió volando y se estampó contra la pared mientras que el inglés cayó al suelo. El chino rodó un par de metros por el suelo pero el ruso se mantuvo estable y fue el primero en lanzar el contra ataque. El ente volvió a quejarse al recibir el golpe en la cabeza. Ninguno de sus ataques parecía hacerle el daño suficiente para matarlo.

-¡¿Inglaterra, por qué no haces nada útil?!-gruñó el asiático molesto antes de levantarse con un quejido

-Algo está bloqueando mi magia-dijo el británico horrorizado viendo como ese ser se acercaba para golpearlo. De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban apresuradamente. El japonés entró corriendo en la estancia y con un rápido movimiento le hizo un corte en la cara con su katana. El ente chilló y retrocedió por el dolor.

-¡No dejaré que dañes a mis amigos!-le espetó el nipón colocándose entre Inglaterra y el monstruo. El chino lo abrazó aliviado- Después tendremos tiempo para hablar, hay que terminar con esto-y dicho esto, Japón se lanzó al ataque y le clavó la katana en el abdomen. El ente chilló y se desvaneció.

-Vaya, eso fue increíble, Japón-dijo Inglaterra mirando al asiático con respeto- ¿Ya te habías enfrentado a él antes, verdad? Sabías cual era su punto débil y por eso lo venciste…

-Sí, pero fuiste tú quien me dijo su punto débil, tú ya habías peleado con él antes ¿o no? ustedes llegaron aquí antes que nosotros- el rostro del nipón mostraba un enorme desconcierto y confusión.

-No llevamos aquí ni una hora-dijo China también confundido- Y se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí porque no viniste con nosotros…

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad-dijo Rusia desconcertado- China le envió un mensaje a Japón y éste le respondió desde la sala de conferencias ¿no es así?

-Sí y después Italia dijo que quería venir, así que Alemania, Prusia y yo lo acompañamos aquí-explicó sin dejar de mirarlos con sospecha. El canadiense lo interrumpió diciendo que para llegar de la sala de conferencias a la casa se necesitan tres horas. El chino le mostró las ropas ensangrentadas- Oh esa no es sangre… es tomate… uhm… vámonos, conozco un lugar donde podemos hablar.

Japón les hizo señales para que lo siguieran al segundo piso dónde encontraron al italiano. El alemán salió de una de las habitaciones dónde estaba esa puerta de metal que parecía haberse vuelto su escondite favorito. Todos caminaron a la habitación de la chimenea.

-Bien, lamento haberlos hecho esperar-dijo el japonés educadamente- Les explicaré la situación: China me envió un mensaje indicándome que habían llegado aquí, e Italia pensó que sería interesante venir también así que Alemania, Prusia y yo lo acompañamos aquí. Al principio quise echar un vistazo, pero el ser que vieron los atacó.

-Al parecer venía por mí, pero como soy bueno escapando, lo hice y ya no pudo tocarme-dijo el italiano muy orgulloso de sí mismo-Después de eso todos vagamos por la casa pero logramos reencontrarnos y pasamos aquí la noche.

-Decidimos que alguien debía montar guardia así que Prusia se ofreció amablemente-prosiguió el asiático-pero de alguna manera, los tres caímos en un sueño muy profundo-el italiano dijo que ya no había leña y decidió quemar una caja de madera que estaba por ahí- Cuando despertamos, Prusia ya no estaba.

-Eso fue lo que pasó-dijo el italiano y los miró- uhm… estaba casi seguro de que América y Francia habían venido con ustedes. Entonces el inglés le dijo que ya no estaban-Oigan, el ser ese se parece mucho al amigo de América ¿no?¿No será posible que esto solo sea una broma de Estados Unidos?

-No lo es, ese no es Tony-dijo el canadiense refiriéndose al pequeño extraterrestre amigo del americano- Conozco al alíen y él nunca atacaría a América-y entonces relató como el ser había golpeado al estadounidense y éste le había disparado. Inglaterra lo miró sorprendido, así que por eso habían escuchado los disparos.

-No sabíamos que hacer-añadió el ruso- tratamos de ayudar al capitalista pero él nos gritó que huyéramos y nos separamos. Vi que noqueó a Canadá y lo cargué para sacarlo de ahí, pero cuando regresamos, Amerika ya no estaba. Decidimos buscarlo en la cocina y fue cuando esa cosa volvió a atacar.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Italia de pronto- Hay algo dentro de la caja que quemamos-con cuidado sacó la caja quemada con ayuda del alemán- ¡Hay una llave! Ahora podemos buscarlos.

-Lo mejor será dividirnos en tres grupos-propuso el nipón- así lograremos hallarlos más rápido y podremos salir de aquí de una vez por todas- Todos asintieron y cuando se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para saber cómo se dividirían, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, el ser había regresado- Bien, nos encontró…

Japón, China y Rusia decidieron quedarse a pelear con el ente gris mientras Inglaterra y Canadá se dirigieron a la habitación del piano para investigar. Italia le pidió a Alemania que lo acompañara al vestíbulo para utilizar la llave que recién habían encontrado. Justo en ese momento la puerta cedió con un estruendo. El nipón sacó su katana y lo hizo retroceder para que sus amigos pudieran huir.

Italia y Alemania corrieron al primer piso cuando el italiano comentó que el ser parecía ser más grande que antes y dijo que tal vez debían regresar para ayudar a sus amigos. El rubio negó con la cabeza, no expondría al castaño a ese peligro por lo que tomó su mano para jalarlo hacia el vestíbulo.

Caminaron hacia el ala trasera de la mansión y el castaño introdujo la llave en una puerta que se abrió con un suave click. Ambos entraron a la habitación, estaban a punto de abrir otra puerta cuando de pronto otro ser grisáceo salió de una de las habitaciones. El alemán sacó su látigo y lo atacó.

-¡Corre Italia!-gritó el rubio haciendo retroceder al ser- ¡No tocarás a Italia! ¡Ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver!

-¡No Alemania!-gritó el italiano al verlo pelar, ya había huido sin él una vez, no volvería a hacerlo, así que agarró con fuerza el brazo del germano y lo obligó a huir con él- ¡No te dejaré, nunca!- Ambos salieron corriendo por todo el pasillo. Los pesados pasos los seguían. Italia trató de abrir la puerta principal pero ésta no cedió. Alemania tomó su mano con fuerza, este era el fin.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios<p>

Piero217: Buajaja okno, lamento tus pesadillas jeje

Vicky: Yo sé, yo también me decepcioné al saber que no tenía final, pero si, esa es la idea de mi fic, darle mi propio final. Me alegra que te ilusione y te guste cómo va quedando.

Aproximadamente me tardaré 17 cap para completar todo lo que viene en los videos, a partir del 18 será mi continuación, mía de mi xD

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	5. Chapter 5

Alemania tomó su mano con fuerza, este era el fin… o tal vez no. El castaño esquivó el ataque del ente gris y jaló al alemán para que corrieran a la cocina. Sin decir una palabra, lo metió a una de las alacenas y se metió él también esperando despistar al enemigo.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza mientras estaban adentro de la alacena. Esperando. Escucharon como los pasos del ente entraban a la cocina y cómo comenzaba a buscarlos. Italia quería sollozar pues temblaba de miedo, pero el germano lo miró a los ojos y le tapó la boca. Ambos saltaron cuando escucharon que el ser abría una de las alacenas. Los iba a encontrar.

El más bajo se aferró a su compañero y ocultó la cara en su pecho. Alemania sujetó con fuerza su látigo por si debía atacar pero no fue necesario porque el ser parecía haberse cansado de buscarlos y se fue. Las dos naciones suspiraron, aliviados antes de salir.

-Eso estuvo cerca-murmuró el italiano tratando de recuperar el aliento. El rubio asintió y señaló una habitación adjunta a la cocina por lo que entraron buscando pistas. Era una habitación pequeña con varios libreros y cómodas. Mientras el más alto revisaba los cajones, el castaño investigó los libros hasta que encontró uno que parecía de plástico. Al moverlo, el librero se movió revelando una caja fuerte pegada en la pared-¡Mira lo que encontré, Alemania! –Trató de abrirla pero ésta no cedió- Oh está cerrada…

-Claro que está cerrada, si no lo estuviera, no serviría de nada-dijo el alemán y propuso seguir buscando para ver si encontraban la clave para abrirla. Decidieron regresar al ala trasera de la mansión para ver si el monstruo seguía ahí. Italia no quería ir así que el germano no tuvo otra opción que jalarlo.

Caminaron por el pasillo con cautela mirando a su alrededor esperando que el ente apareciera pero no pasó. Entraron a la habitación donde lo habían encontrado y hallaron una hoja de papel en el suelo. Estaba rasgada por la mitad y contenía dos rectángulos, uno amarillo y uno rojo. Estaban tratando de averiguar qué significaba cuando de pronto un sonido los hizo saltar. Era el celular del italiano.

-Pero… se supone que nuestros teléfonos no tienen señal ¿cómo es que estoy recibiendo una llamada?-le preguntó el castaño. El germano rodó los ojos desesperado y le exigió que contestara- Pero es un número desconocido- el rubio le lanzó una mirada dura y el de menor estatura contestó- Ciao?- sin embargo no fue una voz la que escuchó del otro lado de la línea, fue un sonido, como la nota de un piano antes de que colgaran- Qué raro…-el alemán miró el celular por un momento antes de decir que debían regresar con los demás-bien, andiamo…

* * *

><p>Una vez que el resto de sus amigos logró escapar, Rusia, China y Japón se quedaron en la sala para enfrentarse al ser grisáceo. China corrió hacia él sujetando su confiable sartén y atacó al ente quién lo esquivó antes de recibir una cortada en la espalda por parte del japonés. Rápidamente, la criatura le lanzó una patada al nipón que fue detenida por el grifo del ruso. El soviético sonrió con malicia antes de lanzarle un ataque con su arma pero el ente detuvo el ataque con cierta dificultad.<p>

El enemigo se enojó y le lanzó un rayo al ruso, pero éste no llegó a tocarlo porque el japonés se interpuso. El chino gritó alarmado al ver a su amigo y protegido caer al suelo por lo que corrió hacia él. El nipón estaba adolorido y se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza pues era ahí donde había recibido el ataque. Sin poder evitarlo, el mayor de todos lo abrazó y le dio una bola de arroz para tranquilizarlo.

-Heriste a mis amigos-murmuró el soviético al ver la escena y apretó el grifo con firmeza- Ahora Rusia te matará, da? –y antes de que el ente pudiera hacer algo, la nación corrió hacia él y le golpeó la cara con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura chilló de dolor al caer y se desvaneció-¡y no vuelvas!

Mientras China curaba las heridas del joven de cabello negro, el soviético recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando algo útil para escapar de ahí. Caminó hacia los anaqueles y encontró un reloj. El tic tac lo estaba volviendo loco así que decidió romperlo con su tubería, espantando a los asiáticos.

-¿Qué pasó, Rusia?-preguntó el nipón levantándose una vez que estuvo curado. El ruso le mostró el reloj y ambos lo miraron con cierta confusión- Es cierto, nuestros relojes no están sincronizados, no podemos saber qué hora es.

-Mi reloj marca las 11:45-dijo el chino y se dieron cuenta de que los relojes de los otros dos también marcaban esa hora- Pero lo revisé hace una hora y eran las 6- el ruso sugirió que quizás algo había cambiado cuando rompió el reloj- Es posible. Al menos el tiempo en esta habitación volvió a la normalidad. Lo mejor es que busquemos a los demás.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una canción que provenía del celular de Rusia. Todos observaron con confusión el aparato pues hasta ese momento no habían tenido señal para recibir y hacer llamadas. El soviético contestó pero no escuchó una voz, sino la nota de un piano antes de que se cortara la llamada. Los tres se miraron con una confusión aún mayor pero le restaron importancia. Debían encontrarse con los demás en la habitación del piano así que se fueron caminando hacia allá.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra y Canadá estaban en la habitación del piano. El mayor propuso que revisaran esa habitación antes que los demás llegaran por lo que se separaron. El canadiense observó que el piano tenía marcados diferentes números en las teclas, varios eran rojo, otros verdes, azules y amarillos. Mientras el menor pensaba para qué se necesitaban números, el inglés revisó los libreros.<p>

-No hay nada interesante entre estos libros, debo ir a la otra habitación a revisar los libros, ahora vengo-anunció el joven de ojos verdes antes de salir dejando a Canadá solo.

El joven de ojos violetas siguió observando los números cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Volteó esperando ver al inglés ahí, pero no fue así. En el umbral se encontraba ese enorme y horrible monstruo gris que los había atacado la última vez. Paralizado, el canadiense no se movió, ni siquiera respiró.

El ser gris entró en la habitación y se paró justo frente al rubio que no se movió, tan solo cerró los ojos esperando un ataque que nunca llegó. Temeroso, abrió ligeramente un ojo y vio como la cosa grisácea buscaba debajo del piano y entre los anaqueles. Parecía que no podía verlo por lo que pretendió ser el piano quedándose completamente quieto.

El ente buscó por toda la habitación y no encontró nada así que se dispuso a salir. Canadá no podía creer su suerte. Había estado en la misma habitación que el ente y había logrado salir ileso, lo cual era una hazaña extraordinaria. Justo en ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta y el canadiense se congeló de nuevo en su lugar, temiendo que la criatura hubiera regresado, pero para su sorpresa, Inglaterra entró a la habitación.

-No encontré nada…-murmuró el inglés molesto antes de ver al menor- ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálido, ¿pasó algo?- el chico de ojos violetas negó con la cabeza argumentando que el monstruo no volvería ahí por un tiempo.

Entonces se abrió la puerta una vez más y entraron todos los demás que faltaban. Cada uno traía sus propios descubrimientos acerca de la casa. Japón les dijo a los demás de que el tiempo se había normalizado un poco una vez que rompieron uno de los relojes y que habían decidido romper todos los relojes del primer y segundo piso. Ya solo les faltaban los relojes del tercer piso y del cuarto.

Italia comentó su encuentro con el monstruo y cómo habían encontrado un pedazo de papel en la cocina así como una caja fuerte con un candado de contraseña. Eso llamó la atención del canadiense quién observó el papel con los rectángulos de colores y las teclas del piano. El ruso propuso unir los dos pedazos de papel que habían encontrado y descubrieron que encajaban perfectamente. De pronto sonó un ruido que los hizo saltar a todos. El celular de Inglaterra estaba sonando y el caballero inglés se apresuró a contestar, sin embargo, como en las ocasiones anteriores, no escuchó una voz, sino la nota de un piano. Ya estando todos reunidos se dieron cuenta de que eran notas diferentes

-Muy bien, hay que resolver esta pista para poder encontrar a America y a Francia-dijo el nipón cuando todos lo observaron con una enorme confusión- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Por qué dijiste América?-preguntó el italiano- Es a Prusia y a Francia a quienes tenemos que salvar.

-¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza, Italia?!-saltó el inglés molesto- Tenemos que salvar a América, ni Francia ni Prusia vinieron a la mansión.

-Recuerdo que el estadounidense dijo que quería venir así que yo vine con él-dijo Japón con una cara de enorme confusión. El italiano negó con la cabeza recordándole que él había ido a la mansión con Alemania y Prusia. America no había ido y Francia había llegado con Rusia.

-¡Esperen!-exclamó Inglaterra comenzando a enojarse- ¿No fue América el único que desapareció? ¡¿Por qué siguen metiendo a esos dos?!

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!-exclamó China desesperado. Todos se observaban con desconfianza y confusión. Entonces el japonés decidió buscar en los cajones de la habitación hasta que halló un reloj. Para el asombro de todos, lo rompió en pedazos con su katana.

Justo en ese momento, los sacudió una onda. Al nipón lo invadió un recuerdo extraño. Él había llegado a la mansión con Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Pero justo acababa de pensar eso cuando el recuerdo cambió drásticamente. No, ese recuerdo estaba mal, él había llegado con Prusia y ambos estaban buscando a Alemania e Italia en la mansión porque ellos se habían adelantado.

No. Ambos recuerdos estaban mal. El joven de cabello negro llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sentía que iba a explotar de tantos recuerdos falsos. Un recuerdo más lo azotó. Él había subido la colina con Francia y China. ¿Este era el recuerdo correcto? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

El nipón cayó de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza cuando el recuerdo cambió una vez más. Él había llegado a la mansión acompañando a Rusia, Prusia y Canadá. ¡NO! ¡ESO NO ERA CIERTO! ¡La casa estaba alterando sus recuerdos!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Piero217: Lo siento, pero la serie es de 17 capítulos jeje Si es como una paradoja temporal muy loca, no te preocupes, todo se irá aclarando conforme avanza la serie.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	6. Chapter 6

Todos estaban discutiendo acerca de los pedazos de papel que habían encontrado y trataban de darle algún sentido pues solo contenían cuatro rectángulos de cuatro colores: rojo, azul, verde y amarillo.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora nuestra prioridad es descifrar el misterio de la hoja de papel?-preguntó el nipón confundido cuando salió de su trance.

-Así es-dijo el ruso con su suave sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno- Al parecer todos se dieron cuenta de que el encontrar a los demás es más difícil. Decidimos enfocarnos en esto.

-Esperen-dijo China interrumpiéndolos a todos- Tal vez el celular de alguien más suene ¿no deberíamos esperar eso?

-¿Cómo pueden sonar nuestros celulares si no tienen señal?-preguntó Inglaterra de pronto mientras observaba su teléfono. La barra que indicaba la señal estaba completamente vacía-Además, ni siquiera sabemos quién nos ha estado llamando. ¿Debemos confiar ciegamente en las pistas que nos dieron?

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular del alemán, todas las miradas cayeron sobre el aparato mientras Alemania contestaba. De nuevo solo se escuchó solamente una nota del piano. Todos los presentes se miraron extrañados y fue el ruso quién pensó en poner todas las notas juntas. _Si, Re, Sol, La._ Entonces Italia fue el primero en correr al piano para comparar las notas. Las teclas del piano tenían una serie de números de colores en desorden.

Mientras observaban las teclas tratando de darles sentido, el canadiense saltó al tener una idea. El rubio de ojos violetas seleccionó las cuatro notas en el piano y todos se dieron cuenta que cada una tenía un número de color diferente. Era un 4 azul, 2 rojo, 5 amarillo y 9 verde, pero ese no era el orden porque en los trozos de papel que encontraron, los rectángulos estaban en otro orden. Empezando desde la izquierda era amarillo, rojo, verde y azul. Entonces el canadiense asoció el orden de los rectángulos con el color de los números lo que dio la contraseña definitiva: 5294. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigieron hacia la habitación con la caja fuerte. Todos excepto Italia.

-Lo resolvieron después de todo-murmuró para sí mismo antes de soltar un suspiro mientras acariciaba el piano suavemente- Qué mal… pensé que había estado haciendo todo bien, aún así, fue inútil… supongo que no debí haberles dado ninguna pista-soltó otro suspiro sin dejar de observar el instrumento musical- pero… no importa. Estoy seguro de que esta es la manera correcta de hacerlo. No estoy haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?-solo el silencio de la habitación le respondió- No, claro que no. ¡No es nada malo! Aunque me pregunto si Japón se enojará conmigo-una sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios del italiano- Alemania si lo hará, no querrá ser mi amigo nunca más… ya falta poco…

Una vez en la habitación del primer piso que se encuentra al lado de la cocina, Japón decidió poner la clave en la caja fuerte. La puerta de metal se abrió con un pequeño click y en el interior encontraron la llave del estudio del primer piso. Rápidamente, recorrieron todo el camino hacia el estudio. Cuando pasaron por las escaleras, Italia se unió a ellos sin decir nada más. La puerta del estudio era negra y cedió fácilmente dejándolos pasar. El estudio era una habitación bastante amplia, con varios libreros y un escritorio blanco.

Todos los presentes se separaron para buscar alguna pista. Alemania y Rusia buscaron en lo alto de los libreros mientras Italia y China revisaban todos los libros. Canadá buscó debajo de la silla mientras Japón revisaba debajo de la mesa. Entonces el inglés encontró un botón debajo del escritorio. Al accionarlo, uno de los libreros se movió mostrando una puerta secreta.

Alemania abrió la puerta y descubrieron una pequeña habitación donde había una celda como en la cárcel. Rusia abrió la puerta de la celda con un golpe y todos entraron. Esta vez fue el italiano quién encontró una llave en una esquina de la celda, era la llave del sótano. Tranquilamente regresaron al estudio cuando un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza. El ente estaba ahí.

Entre gritos, salieron corriendo del estudio y se separaron. La criatura gris persiguió al nipón quién corrió a la biblioteca del primer piso. Italia no quería abandonarlo así que lo siguió junto con el alemán. Entre los tres lograron despistar al ente mientras corrían por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Una vez afuera, Alemania cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y los tres corrieron hacia el estudio donde se reunieron con los demás. Al parecer, Inglaterra se había escondido debajo del escritorio, Canadá se había quedado inmóvil entre los libreros y tanto China como Rusia habían regresado al estudio cuando notaron que el ser extraño no los perseguía. El canadiense había encontrado uno de los relojes mientras estaba escondido entre los libreros.

Antes de romperlo, Inglaterra los interrumpió diciendo que había tenido recuerdos extraños cuando el japonés había destruido el reloj anterior. El chino asintió pues él también había sido atacado por recuerdos falsos al igual que el canadiense. Rusia comentó que él también recordaba cosas que no eran ciertas y eso lo desconcertaba enormemente. Entonces el inglés propuso que trataran de recordar en conjunto cómo habían acabado ahí.

-Todo empezó en la conferencia mundial, estábamos todos reunidos en un solo lugar, incluyendo a los que están perdidos. Entonces América escuchó los rumores de esta casa y decidió venir a verla- dijo el rubio de cejas pobladas mientras intentaba recordarlo todo

-La reunión terminó y yo vine aquí con América, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y China-dijo el canadiense comenzando a recordar

-También invitamos a Japón, pero él no quiso venir, por eso le envié un mensaje antes de ir a la mansión-recordó China asintiendo mientras miraba al nipón.

-Cuando vimos ese mensaje, Italia dijo que quería ir también así que los tres nos dirigimos a la mansión junto con mi hermano-dijo el alemán y el italiano asintió al recordarlo también.

-Pero también tengo un recuerdo de que llegué aquí con América y Japón y era China quién se separaba de nosotros, no Francia-dijo de pronto Inglaterra observando al asiático con los ojos entrecerrados- Si seguimos mezclando nuestros recuerdos, nunca sabremos cuales son reales.

-Es por eso que yo digo que debemos romper el reloj y no creer en ningún recuerdo que nos llegue-propuso Italia y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el reloj que sostenía el alemán- Olviden cómo llegaron aquí, Alemania, rompe el reloj- el rubio de ojos azules obedeció.

El efecto fue inmediato. Un torrente de recuerdos falsos atacó la mente de cada uno de los presentes. La visión de Japón se volvió borrosa mientras su mente le mostraba el recuerdo de cuando se encontró con Prusia en la habitación con las dos camas. El albino estaba ahí, escondido entre ambas camas y lo había atacado cuando se acercó. Todo había sido como lo recordaba, excepto que en ese momento olvidó algo. Algo muy importante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. En ese recuerdo, Japón había olvidado cerrar la puerta con llave por lo que el ser gris entró y se acercó hacia ellos rápidamente. El nipón tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos, ese era el fin. Sin embargo, el golpe fulminante del ente nunca le llegó porque el prusiano se había lanzado delante de él para salvarlo.

-¡PRUSIA!- exclamó el japonés horrorizado. Un horrible crujido le indicó que el puño del enemigo se había impactado en el hombro del germano, rompiendo un par de huesos. Prusia cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente para atacar al ente maligno con su brazo bueno. La espada rebanó el abdomen y la cara de la criatura gris que chilló y desapareció.

-Agh…-el albino cayó al suelo mientras se sujetaba el hombro. El golpe había sido tan duro que el hueso destrozado había perforado la piel y ahora la sangre del prusiano teñía de rojo su traje azul. Japón intentó detener el sangrado con una sábana pero el germano sonrió débilmente- kesese… no temas, soy una nación… no puedo morir…-las lágrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de Japón- oh espera… ya no soy una nación… ¿verdad?

-Si lo eres… yo…-El nipón sintió como su garganta se cerraba mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- Yo… iré por Alemania… estarás bien…

-Mein bruder… ¿él está bien? ¿El pequeño Italia está bien?-preguntó Prusia mientras respiraba con más dificultad. El poco color que tenía había abandonado sus mejillas.

-Sí… ambos ya deben haber abandonado la mansión. Nosotros también… volveremos a casa-el nudo en la garganta de Japón cortaba sus palabras mientras sujetaba la fría mano del prusiano- Alemania e Italia nos están esperando…

-Kesesese~ ja… iremos a tu casa… a las aguas termales…-murmuró el albino. Su mirada escarlata comenzaba a empañarse por las lágrimas pero aún había una sonrisa en sus labios-Será muy divertido… estaremos todos… Italia… mein bruder… tú… el señorito amar…gado… y… y yo… tamb…

-¿Prusia? ¡Prusia!-gritó el nipón sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte del albino- ¡PRUSIA!

Pero algo no estaba bien. Japón sí había cerrado la puerta. Este recuerdo era falso, Prusia no pudo haber muerto en ese lugar. Él estaba vivo. En algún lado. Entonces el recuerdo cambió, ahora se encontraba en una habitación que no había visto antes con Alemania, Italia y Prusia.

-¡Esa cosa nos comerá uno por uno!-exclamó el alemán ansioso mientras caminaba de un lado al otro- Sí tan solo hubiera una salida, debo hallarla, no dejaré que nos mate a todos. Saldremos de esta.

-Alemania-murmuró Italia con una sonrisa triste- tú saldrás en esta ocasión. Y cuando lo hagas… corre hacia adelante. Sin importar que pase, no mires hacia atrás-justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta que estaba detrás del italiano. El ente entró a la habitación acercándose lentamente hacia el castaño. Tanto el japonés como el prusiano y el alemán gritaron para alertar al italiano, pero este no se movió. Tenía los ojos puestos en el germano- Prométemelo Alemania.

-¡ITALIA NEIN!-gritó el alemán pero fue tarde. La criatura agarró el cuello del italiano justo cuando éste le clavaba la katana de Japón en el pecho. El ente gritó y le rompió el cuello a Italia antes de morir.

* * *

><p>Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar es que no sentía inspiración para seguir viendo los videos y escribir el fic.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, ya estamos entrando en el terreno escabroso aunque aún no llegamos a la mitad de los videos.

Gracias por sus comentarios

Piero: Si está un poco confuso al principio pero todo mejora conforme avanzan los videos

Vicky: Be the piano! Jajaja sip

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	7. Chapter 7

Japón regresó al presente con un parpadeo solo para notar como el italiano lo sacudía mientras decía su nombre con la preocupación marcada en sus ojos castaños. Rápidamente comenzaron a compartir las experiencias de los recuerdos falsos que llegaron a sus mentes, todos excepto el nipón que se sentía muy raro y preocupado. El joven de cabello negro les preguntó a los demás si habían visto habitaciones diferentes a las ya recorridas pero todos negaron con la cabeza ¿Por qué había sido el único que había recordado una habitación desconocida?

-Italia-preguntó el japonés sin poder evitar preocuparse por el castaño- ¿Estás herido?-el aludido se sorprendió y tras palparse cada parte del cuerpo, negó con la cabeza- Lamento haberte preocupado- el italiano lo observó preocupado nuevamente antes de salir un momento de la habitación.

Todos comenzaron a discutir acerca de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, había sido un día muy largo y el cansancio estaba empezando a cobrar fuerza en todos los presentes. Japón empezaba a pensar que quizás los recuerdos no eran recuerdos, tal vez eran un mensaje de alguien…

Finalmente, Inglaterra propuso ir al sótano antes de buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Al estar todos de acuerdo, salieron de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo principal hacia la puerta del sótano. Las escaleras de madera rechinaron sombríamente mientras bajaban y la temperatura comenzó a descender una vez que comenzaron a explorar la habitación. Fue el japonés quién encontró una llave en una de las alacenas del lugar.

China encontró una habitación secreta en una de las paredes y sin dudarlo, todos entraron a lo que parecía ser un largo pasillo que guiaba a más habitaciones. Comenzaron a recorrer el lugar dándose cuenta de que las habitaciones se conectaban con otras, como un inmenso laberinto. El italiano les suplicó a todos que se quedaran juntos para que nadie se perdiera.

Entraron a la habitación al final del pasillo que solo tenía una gran mesa negra rodeada por varios sillones del mismo color. Algunos se sentaron en los mullidos cojines mientras el resto buscaba alguna pista. Canadá encontró algo extraño en una de las paredes y al golpear suavemente descubrió que era una puerta. Rápidamente arrancó el papel tapiz de la pared revelando una puerta negra bastante maltratada. Alemania fue el primero en entrar, mirando a su alrededor con cuidado, era otro largo pasillo. Los pasos de todos resonaban suavemente contra el suelo mientras avanzaban rumbo a la única puerta que había.

Sin embargo, no pudieron abrirla, estaba cerrada con llave. Intentaron todas las llaves que tenían pero ninguna funcionó así que regresaron a la habitación con los sillones para acto seguido, salir e intentar otra puerta. Llegaron a otro pasillo, el lugar era inmenso, pero eso no los detendría así que siguieron avanzando hasta otra puerta. La nueva habitación tenía un enorme comedor negro y había otras 2 puertas negras al final de éste. Una resultó ser la que estaba cerrada, lo cual significaba que el comedor negro se unía por un pasillo a la sala negra.

La otra puerta se abrió con un suave click y los llevó a un pasillo más corto, sin embargo una reja les impedía el camino. Entonces Japón decidió usar la última llave que encontró. La reja se abrió con un débil chirrido y todos entraron. El camino se partía en 2 hacia el ala oeste y el ala este de la mansión. Italia propuso ir al ala oeste y todos los siguieron.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al encontrar a Estados Unidos, a Prusia y a Francia atrapados tras una reja. Todos corrieron hacia la reja, muy aliviados pues al parecer los prisioneros estaban bien. Inglaterra le soltó un golpe al estadounidense en medio de los barrotes pues se había preocupado mucho. El francés suspiró y les pidió que abrieran la puerta. El nipón rápidamente usó su llave para abrir la reja y todos entraron.

El prusiano se lanzó a los brazos del alemán con un suspiro de alivio mientras el canadiense abrazaba al francés, realmente habían estado muy preocupados. El inglés demandó una explicación no sin antes golpear nuevamente a Estados Unidos. Al parecer, cuando el prusiano estaba montando guardia y salió de la habitación al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, había atacado al francés, confundiéndolo con la cosa gris.

La emoción del reencuentro entre Francia y Prusia se vio truncada cuando el ser apareció y los atacó. Para no poner en peligro al alemán, al japonés y al italiano, el albino había decidido correr al primer piso, atrayendo la atención de la criatura. Ahí se habían encontrado con el americano quién los guió a la celda, parecía ser un excelente refugio hasta que descubrieron que no la podían abrir por dentro.

Mientras todos discutían y ponían al corriente de lo que había ocurrido a Francia y a Prusia, el nipón decidió seguir investigando el sótano con ayuda del inglés y del estadounidense. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta del ala este donde encontraron otra habitación con varios libreros, un comedor blanco con negro y una alacena. Mientras Japón le contaba al americano de todo lo que se había perdido, el inglés observaba el lugar con una creciente incomodidad, algo lo perturbaba enormemente, más que a los demás.

De pronto, el británico encontró una puerta oculta al rasgar una parte del papel tapiz de la pared. Un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes cuando encontraron un pasillo de piedra iluminado tenuemente por algunas antorchas. Estados Unidos se aferró al brazo del inglés mientras caminaban por ese tétrico pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban contra las piedras hasta que llegaron al final, al parecer había una escalera de cuerda que llevaba hacia… ¡el exterior!

Emocionado, Inglaterra regresó corriendo para avisar a los demás mientras el estadounidense se quedaba ahí para platicar con el nipón. El Reino Unido regresó corriendo a la habitación de los libreros cuando de pronto descubrió un sello mágico en el suelo con su letra. Confundido, el rubio de cejas pobladas rompió el sello, obteniendo un poco más de magia.

Justo en ese momento llegaron los otros dos, preocupados porque el británico se había tardado mucho. Mientras el rubio de ojos verdes sonreía satisfecho por haber recuperado un poco de su poder, el menor de todos encontró un reloj en lo alto de uno de los libreros. A pesar de las negativas del nipón, Inglaterra rompió el reloj porque el estadounidense quería sentir la experiencia de los recuerdos por primera vez.

Un nuevo brote de recuerdos golpeó la cabeza de Japón. Él estaba en el pasillo de piedra con Prusia, Italia y Alemania, al parecer habían logrado escapar. El alemán decidió adelantarse a la salida mientras ellos caminaban un poco más lento, estaban cansados. El grito del germano los alertó de que algo estaba mal. El italiano fue el primero en correr hacia el rubio de ojos azules.

Alemania estaba bien, pero se encontraba frente al ser grisáceo. Un olor a quemado los hizo estremecer. Al parecer, la criatura había quemado la escalera de cuerda, impidiéndoles salir. Entre maldiciones, los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta cuando el pie del alemán se quedó atorado en una grieta en el suelo, haciéndolo caer. El castaño dejó de correr para regresar y ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame aquí!-exclamó el rubio tratando en vano de sacar su pie. El italiano dio otro paso hacia él pero la criatura se acercaba, iba a aplastar al germano- ¡LARGO! ¡VETE ITALIA!- El castaño trató de liberarlo antes de que el ser grisáceo lo empujara. Entonces levantó el pie y aplastó la espalda de Alemania

-¡NO! ¡ALEMANIA!-gritaron los otros tres al unísono. Sin embargo, el recuerdo cambió de nuevo, esta vez, el prusiano había regresado para ayudar al alemán.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Ustedes tienen que salir!-gritó Prusia mientras Italia trataba de liberar al germano- Auf Wiedersehen- entre los gritos desesperados de todos, el albino se había lanzado sobre la criatura con su espada en alto. Se la clavó en el pecho antes de que la fuerza demoledora del ser lo aplastara contra el suelo.

El joven de cabello negro regresó al presente y se abrazó a sí mismo. No había nada que hacer, por más que el japonés trataba de ayudar, siempre alguien terminaba muriendo. En todos sus recuerdos siempre había bajas. Los dos angloparlantes lo observaban con preocupación. ¿Cuál de ellos moriría ahora? ¿Podría hacer algo para impedirlo?

Mientras caminaban de regreso con los demás, el inglés recordó que por alguna razón, al alemán no le afectaban los recuerdos, él era el único que sabía cuál era la realidad ¿por qué? En ese momento el americano notó que su antiguo mentor se veía algo desorientado.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves?-preguntó el menor antes de recibir una mirada confundida e irritada por parte del isleño antes de contestar correctamente- Dos dedos, muy bien. Creo que aún no ha afectado tus pobres nervios- el rubio de cejas pobladas le soltó un golpe cuando llegaron a la habitación de la celda. Todos decidieron ir a la salida excepto el estadounidense- quiero investigar los pisos superiores…

Cuando iba a salir, Prusia detuvo al nipón para preguntarle ¿qué le preocupaba? Era obvio que el asiático se veía muy afligido. Finalmente el japonés le dijo que de ahora en adelante, cada decisión que tomara, significaba la muerte de alguien. Fue en ese momento que el prusiano le recordó que no estaba solo, que no debía tratar de solucionarlo todo él mismo, todos se iban a ayudar para escapar.

Japón caminó rumbo al pasillo de piedra con Prusia, Italia y Alemania. Al parecer, Francia, Inglaterra y Canadá habían acompañado al estadounidense a revisar la mansión por última vez mientras China y Rusia habían encontrado algunas medicinas en la cocina y decidieron ir por ellas. El japonés estaba inquieto. El escenario era el mismo que en el recuerdo y la criatura se había vuelto más fuerte.

Todo ocurrió como en el recuerdo, el alemán había caído al suelo pues su pie se había atorado. El prusiano defender a su hermano mientras el italiano atacaba también. Alemania logró ponerse de pie y los cuatro se enfrentaron a la criatura haciéndolo retroceder para poder huir. En su huida se encontraron con los demás, obligándolos a huir también.

Se refugiaron en una pequeña habitación discutiendo qué hacer ahora que habían perdido su única salida. De pronto, el italiano llamó la atención de todos al decir un discurso de despedida, alentando a que todos siguieran con sus vidas si salían de ahí. La confusión de todos los presentes se transformó en miedo cuando la puerta detrás del italiano se abrió y todos se unieron en un solo grito: ¡ITALIA!

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar


	8. Chapter 8

_-¿Entonces qué querías decirme, Japón?-preguntó Estados Unidos cuando Inglaterra salió corriendo para avisarle a los otros que habían encontrado una salida._

_-¿Tú no estás cansado, verdad? Aún tienes mucha energía ¿verdad?-preguntó el nipón y el rubio asintió- En ese caso… ¿quieres intentar ser un héroe? _

* * *

><p><em>Inglaterra cerró los ojos y trató de conjurar un hechizo bajo la mirada atenta del estadounidense. Un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de ellos por un momento antes de disolverse. El inglés gruñó molesto al no poder usar aún su poder correctamente. <em>

_-Inglaterra… ¿puedes detener a esa cosa por solo dos segundos si usas todos tus poderes mágicos?-preguntó el americano tras una pausa. El británico lo miró confundido pero asintió diciendo que si lo lograría pero que el uso de tanta magia lo dejaría al borde del desmayo- No te preocupes, dos segundos es más que suficiente… para salvar la vida de un país. Si te desmayas, te llevaré en mis hombros y correré… entonces ¿serías mi refuerzo? _

* * *

><p><em>-Entonces, puede ser que Italia esté en problemas, por eso América nos dijo que debíamos estar listos para lo que sea-dijo el ruso mirando a China, Canadá y Francia.<em>

_-Ah, por eso dijo que quería explorar la zona-dijo el galo al entender el extraño comportamiento del americano- pero somos naciones, ¿por qué se preocupa por algo así?_

_-Mientras estemos aquí, debemos pensar que somos personas ordinarias- le dijo el canadiense firmemente a su antiguo mentor- En otras palabras, que podemos… morir en cualquier momento._

_-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!-exclamó el chino y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarlo- No quiero morir y tampoco quiero ver a otra nación morir y no hacer nada. _

_-Está decidido entonces- dijo Rusia firmemente mirándolos a todos fijamente- Debemos estar listos para enfrentar a esa cosa, podría aparecer en cualquier momento. _

* * *

><p>Cuando la puerta detrás del italiano se abrió y la criatura se acercó al castaño por detrás, todos se unieron en un solo grito: ¡ITALIA! Pero el aludido tan solo cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte, la cual nunca llegó.<p>

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!-exclamó el estadounidense al empujar al italiano fuera del camino y recibir un golpe en el brazo. La criatura lo había golpeado en lugar de golpear al castaño. Italia estaba sorprendido, eso no era lo que debía ocurrir ¿qué estaba pasando?- Lo siento, pero él es mi amigo que tampoco puede leer la atmosfera, así que tendrás que conformarte con este tubo de metal.

Rusia le lanzó rápidamente su grifo, el rubio lo atrapó y le soltó un bonito swing en la cara a la criatura justo cuando ésta iba a golpearlo nuevamente. Entonces Inglaterra invocó un hechizo para detenerlo. El ser grisáceo se congeló por dos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que el americano empujara al italiano lejos del camino del monstruo, justo a los brazos del alemán.

-¡Ahora, todos juntos!-gritó Prusia y todos sacaron sus armas para atacar justo cuando el inglés se desmayó y el hechizo se desvaneció. Estados Unidos le devolvió el grifo al ruso para que le soltara un fuerte golpe en la cara. Alemania se puso delante del italiano, protegiéndolo con su látigo mientras Japón atacaba con su katana.

La criatura gruñó adolorida y les lanzó un rayo expansivo que tumbó al ruso porque ya estaba muy cansado al igual que al japonés. China le soltó una rápida patada en el brazo, ganándose un quejido por parte del monstruo antes de que el canadiense le lanzara una flecha directo al ojo. El chillido del ser gris los hizo estremecer antes de que el estadounidense le diera el golpe de gracia. Un disparo justo en el abdomen. Con otro chillido desgarrador, la criatura desapareció.

-Wow, eso fue genial-dijo Estados Unidos con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia el inglés para cargarlo en hombros. Todos se mostraron preocupados por el británico pues había usado mucha magia- Está bien, solo necesita dormir y estará como nuevo. Ojalá y encontráramos un buen lugar para acostarlo…

-… yo conozco un lugar-dijo Alemania tras un momento de duda- les mostraré el camino, vengan. Rápido, antes de que regrese.

-Pero…-el italiano seguía en shock, no podía creer que seguía vivo… quizás… esta vez sí lograrían salir-America, grazie… -todos vieron como el castaño trataba de sonreír pero aún estaba muy pálido.

_Jejeje… Felicidades… Felicidades… ustedes son… _

-Agh… ¡silencio!-gruñó el prusiano al escuchar una extraña voz en su cabeza. El ruso lo miró preocupado- Lo siento… oye… ¿no escuchaste una voz?-el soviético negó con la cabeza- Bueno… no importa… vámonos…

El alemán los guió al segundo piso, detrás de la pesada puerta de metal dónde se había ocultado antes. Confundidos y sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta de que el germano había estado trabajando en lo que parecía ser un ático oculto. Había una pequeña cocina con comida y camas mullidas en un rincón así como 4 baños completos al fondo.

Todos estaban sin palabras por lo que había hecho Alemania. Mientras observaban el lugar, Inglaterra comenzó a despertar. Se veía bastante pálido y cansado pero parecía estar bien. En ese momento, todos acordaron ir a dormir, había sido un día muy largo. Estados Unidos decidió lavarse la cara antes de dormir y ahí lo abordó el japonés.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo el nipón con una leve sonrisa- Incluso le dijiste a Inglaterra y a los demás que nos ayudaran. Eso es bueno, me alegra que todo haya salido bien.

-Así es, haré lo que sea para ser un héroe, pero siento que Italia nos está ocultando algo, ya todos comenzaron a darse cuenta-comentó el estadounidense mientras se secaba la cara- Dudo que nos lo diga, tiene una cara de determinación que nunca antes había visto.

-Sé a lo que te refieres- asintió Japón preocupado mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño- Parece como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo solo… pero nos tiene a nosotros y eso es lo importante. En fin, me iré a la cama, deberías hacer lo mismo-el rubio asintió y el japonés salió del baño para irse a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Prusia entró a la habitación mientras gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas. El pesar se encontraba reflejado en su cara y todos contuvieron el aliento. Alemania no pudo evitar preguntarle por el japonés, sólo para recibir una única respuesta "Japón se quedó dormido… para siempre". Rusia suspiró, solo quedaban ellos cinco: Alemania, Italia, China, Prusia y él. ¿Cuándo habían perdido a tantos? Italia comenzó a llorar… no, no era posible… todo eso era su culpa… si tan solo… no hubieran entrado a la mansión… Japón no habría…<em>

-¡AH!-el italiano despertó de golpe. El sudor frío recorría su cuerpo mientras trataba de ver en la oscuridad. Todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, durmiendo en las camas-solo fue un sueño… o algo así… entre más tiempo paso aquí, comienzo a olvidar todos mis recuerdos más antiguos- el castaño pensó mientras trataba de tranquilizarse- ¿Acaso le hice una promesa a alguien cuando era pequeño? ¿Cuándo conocí a Alemania por primera vez? Todo es confuso ahora. Quizás recuperaré todos mis recuerdos cuando salga de aquí…-Bueno, ya había llegado muy lejos, ahora era momento del siguiente paso…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todos despertaron y desayunaron la comida que había preparado el italiano. Debían ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué hacer ahora, sin embargo, Italia llamó la atención de todos diciendo que tenía algo que confesar pero que debían ir al sótano primero para escucharlo. Todos se miraron con cierta confusión pero aceptaron bajar. En el camino, el alemán decidió ir a la cueva para tapar el hoyo en el que había tropezado pero no logró encontrar ningún agujero, en su lugar encontró una pieza de metal que se guardó en el bolsillo.<p>

Italia los guió a la celda donde habían estado encerrados Prusia, Estados Unidos y Francia. Antes de decir algo, el castaño señaló que adentró de la celda había una caja de madera y les pidió que si podían abrirla para ver qué había adentro. El estadounidense fue el primero en decir que él la abriría así que entró a la celda junto con China y Francia. Al no lograrlo, Inglaterra entró también para intentarlo con Prusia. Rusia pensó que podría abrirla con su grifo así que entró a la celda también seguido por el canadiense y el japonés. El alemán estaba a punto de entrar cuando el italiano lo detuvo.

-Alemania, encontraste un pedazo de metal ¿me dejas verlo?-preguntó inocentemente. El germano se la entregó con cierta confusión en la mirada- Grazie…-y sin decir más, el castaño lo empujó hacia la celda para rápidamente cerrarla con todos adentro

-¡ITALIA!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos al verse encerrados en la celda. El italiano los observaba desde el otro lado de los barrotes de metal con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Ahora, sé que Estados Unidos se ha estado culpando por haberlos traído aquí-comentó el castaño fríamente mientras todas las miradas se dirigían hacia el aludido- Sé que ya les pidió perdón por haberlos traído, pero es mentira, él no los trajo ¿verdad, America? Sabes que no lo hiciste- el estadounidense se quedó callado- Bueno, la caja está vacía, lo siento.

Mientras el alemán le exigía al castaño que abriera la puerta, Inglaterra fulminaba con la mirada al americano, exigiéndole una explicación. El prusiano tan solo observaba a Italia completamente atónito. Los demás no sabían qué hacer. Estados Unidos no hablaría.

-Verán, yo fui quién oyó los rumores sobre este lugar- comentó el italiano fríamente, sin mirarlos- Yo le dije a Estados Unidos y él los trajo aquí-un silencio amargo cayó sobre ellos- Los encerré porque se están metiendo en mi camino y están arruinando mis planes. Debo irme, gracias por encontrar esto, Alemania. Y solo les diré algo más, esa cosa me quiere a mí, no importa cuántos seamos, siempre seré su blanco, pero ésta es la última vez, esto termina aquí…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Valkyriene: Gracias, espero que sigas este fic hasta el final.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Chapter 9

El italiano salió de la habitación preocupado, nada había salido como lo había planeado ahora todos estaban enojados con él, incluso Alemania, no le gustaba ver esa mirada de enojo en los ojos azules del alemán. Era como una pesadilla. Pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, debía seguir con su plan. No acababa de dar dos pasos cuando su celular sonó, sobresaltándolo.

-¡Bastardo!-la voz de su hermano le llegó fuerte y claro, lo cual era una locura porque la mansión no tenía señal. Asustado, el menor trató de hablar- ¡¿Por qué carajos te tardaste tanto en contestar?!

-¿Romano?-preguntó nervioso. Hacía tanto que no escuchaba la voz de su hermano, ese sonido le transmitía una seguridad y una tranquilidad abrumadora-¿Eres tú?

-¡Claro que soy yo, pequeño idiota!-exclamó el mayor de los italianos antes de que se escuchara un forcejeo-¡NO! ¡España! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!- ¿España también estaba ahí? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! ¡No era así como pasaban las cosas!- ¿Veneciano? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Estás llorando?

-No… solo que… estoy muy feliz de escucharte-comentó con la voz entrecortada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era como despertar de una pesadilla- Ehm… hermano… ¿podrías cubrirme en la reunión de mañana?... mañana y… pasado mañana… y para siempre…

-… no…-contestó Romano terminantemente y no prestó atención a los ruegos del menor- ¡Ese es tu trabajo, así que trae tu trasero de regreso y encárgate de esto tú mismo! Y en serio- él más- idiota- no puedo-

-¡¿ROMANO?! ¡No te escucho bien!-exclamó el castaño y su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente- ¡No te vayas! –Pero solo se escuchó la estática- Sus voces… tenía tanto sin oírlos. Ojalá pudiera regresar a casa…

Fuera de la mansión, la hierba se movía suavemente bajo sus pies. Era un día despejado, con pocas nubes en el cielo las cuales cubrían suavemente los rayos del sol y no amenazaban con lluvia. Una figura se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta principal. Su sombra alargada por los rayos solares que lograban escabullirse entre las esponjosas nubes, acariciaba el césped.

-Demonios, se cortó-gruñó el mayor de los italianos guardando su celular en su bolsillo-Mi hermano es un dolor de cabeza y España también-suspiró antes de tocar la fría puerta de madera frente a él- Veneciano… ya voy por ti…

El menor de los italianos caminó rápidamente hacia la cueva. Su corazón latía con fuerza aún conmovido por haber hablado con su hermano. Mientras caminaba, miles de recuerdos y sentimientos se desbordaban en su ser, sin embargo, todo quedó en el olvido cuando llegó al final de la cueva y descubrió que no encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo escondí? Quizás en el tercer piso…-se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse- Creo que no… me estoy poniendo nervioso… no, no, no, calma. Si me relajo, lograré recordarlo- justo en ese momento una voz sobre su cabeza lo hizo saltar.

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ, VENECIANO!-gritó el italiano mirando a su hermano desde un agujero en lo alto de la cueva. El mayor de los italianos tenía los brazos cruzados y fulminaba al castaño pero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al verlo a salvo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el menor sin poder evitarlo- Rom… ¡¿Por- por qué?!- Él no debía estar ahí… ¡ROMANO NO DEBÍA ESTAR AHÍ! ¡NO DEBÍA ENCONTRARLO! Y por si no pudiera ser peor, España también estaba ahí.

-¡Pequeño Italia! ¡Gracias al cielo!-dijo el español con una sonrisa de alivio- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde están los demás?-el menor de los italianos estaba sin habla, tan solo pudo balbucear que no debían estar ahí. Pero su sorpresa pasó a la estupefacción cuando su hermano habló.

-¿Qué hiciste con los relojes? ¿Los rompiste todos?-preguntó Romano. ¡¿Cómo sabía eso?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!- ¡Contéstame! ¿Rompiste el último reloj?- Ellos no debían saber nada de eso. Ellos no debían estar ahí.

-¡Veneciano! ¡Iré contigo ahora mismo así que más te vale que no muevas tu trasero a ningún lado!-gritó el italiano sureño y se acercó a lo que quedaba de la escalera de cuerda.

-¡NO! ¡No importa lo que pase! ¡No vengas aquí! ¡Regresa a casa!-exclamó el menor horrorizado. ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla!- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de los relojes?- para su alivio, el mayor dejó de intentar bajar y lo miró fijamente antes de ordenarle que dijera su nombre- Ro-Romano… - pero el italiano del sur negó con la cabeza. Debía decir su nombre completo- …Italia… Italia Romano…

-Así es, yo también soy Italia-una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en los labios del mayor mientras miraba a su horrorizado hermanito- No puedo saber todo lo que recuerdas… ¡pero juro que llevaré parte de tu carga en mis hombros, maldita sea! ¡No has estado solo todo este tiempo! Tú has roto algunos relojes ¿verdad?

-El flujo de tiempo se ha arreglado. Es por eso que fuimos capaces de llegar aquí- comentó el español cuando el menor asintió- y no solo nosotros, hay más que vienen a ayudarnos.

-Al fin te encontré…-dijo Romano y un nudo se instaló en su garganta- He tratado de encontrarte por años… y no podía. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba, maldito idiota?! El teléfono no funcionaba y… a veces sentía un vacío… como si una mitad de mi desapareciera… cada vez que tu… CAZZO!

Ahora lo entendía todo. Esta era una carga demasiado fuerte para soportarla, por eso algunos de sus recuerdos llegaron hasta Romano, fue así como los había encontrado. Pero eso era malo. ¿Por qué tenían que venir? Todo es tan confuso.

-Lo lamento, hermano-había tomado una decisión. No dejaría que su hermano mayor muriera también- Debo irme, vete a casa ¡AHORA!-le ordenó con toda la potencia de su voz antes de salir corriendo. Los gritos del italiano sureño resonaron en toda la cueva pero no lo hicieron retroceder. No ahora.

-Espera, Romano-dijo el español tomando la escalera de cuerda- Yo bajaré primero, si todo sale bien, me sigues ¿entendido?-No podían ver bien el fondo de la cueva, el italiano se estremeció al pensar que algo podría pasarle al idiota de España- No te preocupes, estaré bien, soy el jefe ¿recuerdas?

El mayor comenzó a bajar por la escalera de cuerda hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba destruida a la mitad, pero fue tarde y su mano resbaló, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Los gritos asustados de Italia no se hicieron esperar. El dolor atacó la espalda del ibérico conforme se trataba de levantar.

-Las cuerdas están quemadas a la mitad… ay… no me di cuenta…-comentó España sobándose el trasero y la espalda antes de mirar al italiano- Romano… estoy feliz de que el pequeño Italia esté bien… en fin, veré si hay algo que pueda usar en lugar de esa escalera. Espera.

-De acuerdo… pero no tardes mucho, bastardo-comentó el menor retorciendo las manos, muy preocupado y nervioso- si te tardas, bajaré como sea ¿entendido?... y… ten cuidado…

-¡OH!-una sonrisa radiante apareció en los labios del español- ¿Te estás preocupando por mi? ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Volveré pronto así que espérame ahí-dicho esto, le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el italiano se sonrojara levemente, antes de salir corriendo.

España salió de la cueva rumbo a una habitación con varios libreros y un comedor negro. Todo era tan raro ahí, pero no era el momento de ponerse a investigar, debía encontrar algo para usarlo de escalera. Siguió caminando hacia un pasillo hasta que escuchó unos murmullos. Eran varias voces.

Una hoja de metal cortó el aire pero no pudo hacer nada contra los firmes barrotes de metal que los mantenían a todos atrapados. Japón trató de cortar los barrotes con su katana una vez más pero sin éxito. Al parecer no podrían salir a menos que alguien les abriera por fuera. Y, como si sus peticiones hubieran sido escuchadas por el cielo, la puerta se abrió y el ibérico entró corriendo.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué hacen todos ahí?!-preguntó España sorprendido y notó las sonrisas de alivio de todos los presentes- Jaja ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un zoológico mundial? "No toque ni alimente a los países" jajaja… Oh cierto, ¿no tienen una escalera?

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡ESPAÑA ABRE ESTA CELDA!-estalló el alemán furioso asustando al castaño que asintió y se apresuró a abrir la reja.

* * *

><p>Italia acababa de llegar al primer piso de la mansión. Si tan solo recordara dónde escondió esa pieza de metal… quizás tendría que recorrer todos sus escondites, uno por uno para encontrarla… Rápidamente corrió a la biblioteca para buscar. No estaba entre los libreros ni entre los papeles sobre la mesa, ni debajo de las sillas. Nada. Tal vez en el segundo piso…<p>

Las escaleras de madera rechinaron mientras subía. Debía encontrar esa pieza lo más pronto posible, pero no estaba en la habitación del refugio de Alemania ni debajo de las camas, tampoco en los libreros ni en los escritorios. Siguió buscando hasta que finalmente sintió algo debajo de una de las alfombras. Por fin tenía todas las piezas. Ahora solo quedaban dos opciones: o los demás salían… o él se quedaría completamente solo en el mundo.

-Si regreso… ¿ellos seguirán molestos conmigo?-se preguntó en voz alta mirando la nada. No quería eso- Me gritarán y me regañarán cuando me disculpe… y luego… me abrazarán y… y yo los abrazaré…-suspiró- durante todo este tiempo…

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe y una criatura gris, mucho más grande que el resto de las anteriores, entró en la habitación y se acercó al italiano. El castaño retrocedió horrorizado antes de sentir la pared a su espalda. Era el fin.

-Ale… mani… a…-fue el único sonido que salió de su boca antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

><p>Romano estaba sentado mientras miraba con ansiedad el interior de la cueva, esperando ver al español pero el tiempo pasaba y él no regresaba. Tendría que ir a buscarlo, maldita sea. Acababa de agarrar la escalera de cuerda cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Era España… y venía con muchos más. Al parecer, el ibérico había soltado la sopa, como buen idiota que era y les había dicho que ambos italianos compartían algunos recuerdos pero sobretodo, el estúpido no había conseguido una escalera.<p>

-¡Ya me cansé de esperar, háganse a un lado!-exclamó el italiano y comenzó a bajar por la escalera de cuerda antes de caer en los brazos del español- Ya, ya, estoy bien, suéltame, bastardo…-sin embargo, el castaño no se veía bien, estaba muy pálido.

Todos decidieron separarse en dos grupos para buscar a Italia. Mientras un grupo recorría todo el sótano, el segundo equipo subió al primer piso para buscar pero no había señales del menor de los italianos. El primer grupo subió al segundo piso cuando de pronto escucharon una voz.

Italia Veneciano estaba pegado contra la pared mientras la criatura gris más grande que habían visto se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Todos los recién llegados se quedaron congelados al contemplar esa escena. Un grito de horror y desesperación salió de la boca del alemán cuando de pronto… el ser desapareció.

-Me encontraron-dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa. Estaba muy pálido y débil por lo que no pudo evitar caer al suelo. El germano fue el primero en correr hacia él y arrodillarse a su lado. Italia odiaba ver la preocupación en los ojos azules del más alto- Eres tu… Alemania… y Romano… aunque te dije que… no entraras…

-¡¿Po…por qué no huiste?!-le espetó su hermano mayor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba a su lado- ¡¿Por qué no sacaste tu bandera blanca como siempre lo haces?! ¡Eres un idiota!

-No lo hice porque… ondear una bandera… no salvará a nadie…-murmuró el menor de los italianos con dificultad mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa. Prusia lo miraba preocupado mientras Japón buscaba unos vendajes para curar su herida- Hice todo lo que pude…

-¡¿Por qué… siempre quieres… hacerlo todo… tu solo, bastardo?!-Italia Romano había comenzado a llorar mientras veía a su otra mitad muriendo lentamente- ¡Mira a tu alrededor!- El menor estaba cansado y adolorido. Ya no podía más por lo que se desmayó, pero sus amigos no lo dejarían así.

_Para el yo que vive en algún punto del tiempo y que no está solo… _

Ahora todos sabían que Italia escondía algo y era el momento de averiguarlo. En cuanto despertó, todos comenzaron a preguntarle mil cosas pero él tan solo los miró, completamente confundido, y dijo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero creí que a nadie le interesaba este fic.<p>

Vicky: Gracias por tu comentario. Este capítulo es para ti por tu comentario.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


End file.
